Changing
by audrey09
Summary: How can a stranger, a vic nonetheless, change the lives of New York's finest? EO. First fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction to post so feed back would be greatly and tremendously welcome! :-) Even constructive criticism but ONLY constructive! LOL!!! J/K! I don't care what people think about me! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!**

Olivia's POV

The squad room seems so empty today. Not that it shouldn't be, though, what with Stuckey going bonkers and offing that innocent woman, that attorney, nearly Judge Donnelly, AND O'Halloran! And there is no way I could forget the damage he caused Elliot. Oh my gosh, the look on Elliot's face alone was enough to make me wish I were dead. I wish it had been me. However if Elliot had to kiss Stuckey, I don't think things would have gone so well for us! And the look on Elliot's face when I kissed Stuckey! Wow, I thought he was about to get sick! He looked so let down, as if I had in some way betrayed him, cheated on him. He had no right to feel that way, it's not like we are together or anything. I know I love him, have known that since the dreaded Gitano case that nearly tore us apart. When he was holding the gun to Elliot's head, the only thought to cross my mind was, "No! Not El! No, take me! I love him, take me instead!" I almost blurted it out, but I stopped myself. Elliot had a wife and toddler to go home to that needed him. Kathy left El right after the horrible undercover job he did with the animal smuggling ring. I had persuaded her to stay at first, and then after he was shot she decided it was all too much for her and packed up again and went to her mom's. However, I wouldn't be cocky enough to believe I had a chance in hell of being with him. He wouldn't want me; I'm as unwanted as anyone could be. There's nothing special about me. Besides, if we had got together right after she left, I would have been his rebound and that is something I refuse to be for him.

Anyways, after I saved the day, I took El to Mercy Hospital, they stitched him up, and he was forced to take a minimum of two weeks off due to the cuts becoming infected. Cregan decided to give everyone today off, on call still of course, and he tried to convince me to take two weeks off to get my head together but I declined to even take a day off. Elliot and I combined have enough put-off paper work to keep me busy well into the next week. I figure I can do El's for him as a get-well-soon gift versus getting him a present. I never can seem to get him the right thing. He is so unpredictable unless he's angry. When he's angry, he has a tendency to hit anything within reach so I guess a good gift when he's in THAT mood would be a big box of band-aids. However, more often than not lately, he has these mood swings. One day he's on top of the world, surprises me sometimes with lunch on him or dinner, and drinks after work; other days he is in a quiet sulking mood and won't talk or interact with anyone except to get the job done. I never know which to expect so I'll just stick with his paper work; El hates paper work so good mood or bad, this is sure to be a guaranteed amazing gift. It's the best I can do...

Uhhh... Every time I close my eyes, I see El tied to that chair with blood running down his chest. It was enough to stop me dead in my tracks, I couldn't think, just react to what I saw. I never want to see that again. I'd do anything to prevent it. I realized it about a moment too late that he was trying to warn me, but that image of him knocked the wind out of me. When it was all over, I just wanted to hold him and never let him go. But who am I kidding; he doesn't feel the same way about me. He probably thinks I'm just there so he has someone to save, like he pretty much said after the incident with Gitano at the train station, like I can't take care of myself. However, if he really thought about it, I saved him this time. Not that it will matter to Elliot and his unshakable notion that I'm to weak for the job. He's never come right out and said it since Gitano but the way he looks at me sometimes or asks me if I'm sure I'm ready for something such as an interrogation or picking up a perp.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a timid voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? What can I do for you miss?" I reply. She looks to be no older than twenty in an oversized NYC grey hoodie and matching sweats. She has such beautiful features: steely grey eyes, dirty blond hair with high and low lights, distinguished facial features, and curves in all the right places. However, it looks as though she has lost a good bit of weight within a short amount of time and the tell tale dark circles confirm something is wrong enough with her to keep her up at night and constantly worrying. I think she might be a victim.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but the hospital suggested I come here."

"Were you raped?"

"I think so... I mean, I would have had to have been... I guess so...," the young woman stammered. Yep, she's a vic. And the world keeps goin' round.

"Ok, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water? Soda?" the young woman declined each by the shake of her head. "Ok then, how about we go somewhere a bit more private? By the way, my name is Detective Olivia Benson. And you are?"

"Aubrey... Aubrey Taylor."

"Ok, right this way Aubrey."

As I lead her into interview 1, I get the increasing feeling that she is terribly ashamed of something, more so than the average vic. She keeps looking over her shoulder and fidgetting, not that they don't sometimes do that, but she can barely walk straight for looking behind her and her hoodie sleeves are going to be so stretched you could park a semi inside them comfortably.

"Please, have a seat Aubrey. Now, Aubrey, could you please tell me what brought you here?" I ask as I take a seat across from her.

"Well... You see... I noticed about a week ago that my nausea was more than just nausea. I was getting sick morning, noon, and night for a week straight and I just assumed it was the flu so I notified my professors I wouldn't be in class till I could keep something other than gatorade down. I self medicated with tylenol and plenty of electrolytes but I still didn't get better. Then I noticed it had been over 2 months since my last period. I thought it was because of stress, what with finals coming up and not being able to be in class for review so I had to study on my own while very sick. I mean, yeah, at first I was scared I was pregnant till I realized virgins haven't got pregnant since Mary. It wasn't till I stepped on the scales and found that I lost 60 pounds within those 2 and some odd months that I finally went to the doctor-"

"Why not go when you first got sick?"

"Because I... I hate hospitals... Too many people die there... Anyways, I told the doc I was getting sick all the time, about the weight loss, missing period, mood swings, and swelling in my joints, and she asked if it was possible if I was pregnant. I told her it was impossible, I was a virgin, but she insisted on an ultrasound just to be sure..." she's being to get emotional. She's most definitely pregnant.

"And?"

"I'm almost 3 months pregnant. I asked her how the hell I'm pregnant and a virgin and she did a gyno work up. I'm not a virgin anymore and I... I have... I have chlamydia." Wow. Poor kid.

"How are you handling it?"

"I don't know. I mean, when I started college the fall before last, we had a lecture about what rape is and they said that when you are unable to consent and the other is, then the other is guilty of rape. That had to be what happened. I have never, EVER had consensual sex nor would I until marriage. It must have been that damned party I went to!" Aubrey sobbed. She's right, that's rape. Sophomore too, so she's approx 19.

"What happened at the party, Aubrey?"

She sniffled and looked away, a look of shame crossed her face. "I'm not completely sure. I only went cuz I was my roommate's DD. When I got there... I found out that the party was for my boyfriend and I. Jake proposed right after my favorite song... I was so shocked and happy and overwhelmed at the same time, I gave in and got completely drunk. It was all my fault! I know underage drinking is against the law but I just... I... did anyway. No one forced me to drink...-"

"This is not your fault. If you were incapacitated, you were unable to consent, meaning whoever forced themself on you, raped you... What is the last thing you remember about that night?"

"I said yes, and everybody started cheering and someone handed us both a margarita and I didn't think I just drank. I was to overwhelmed by what just happened... Jake and I danced, then drank, then danced some more... Last thing I remember was this guy hitting on me. He was cute, but I told him I was taken, I even showed him my ring. He didn't take too well to being turned down, but he walked away. I had another drink and then... it's all black untill the next morning when I woke up."

"Where were you when you woke up?"

"In my own bed. That's why I didn't suspect anything was wrong. I just figured my roomie helped me home cuz after I started drinking she said she'd DD for me. I asked her later that day and she said I looked a little flushed and really really drunk so she took me home. She said that I had been acting wierd, she said I kept repeating 'I'm sorry, Jake' over and over. I guess it makes sense now. I just figured it was cuz I was drunk, I hate being drunk. I always feel so out of control, and I've only ever been drunk once. It was after my high school graduation, my dad insisted that he get me drunk once before sending me off to college so that I never wanted to do it again, and he was right. I wasn't hung over or anything and I remembered the whole night, I wasn't that terribly drunk, just enough I was slurring my words, yelling instead of talking, couldn't stand or walk straight. I made a complete ass out of myself, and I promised myself I would never let it go that far again." She looks so small, like a small child being scolded for playing in her mother's make-up. She suddenly looks up and says, "Oh my God! What am I supposed to tell Jake?! 'Hi, honey! How was your day? And by the way, I'm pregnant and have no clue how I got pregnant. What do you want for dinner?' I hardly doubt he would be ok with that!" Aubrey finally broke down into a fit of sobs.

"If Jake truly loves you, he will stick by you no matter what and do his best to help you deal with all this. Aubrey, could you please describe the man that was hitting on you?" I wonder what she's thinking about doing with the baby?

"He was about 6ft even, dark brown curly shoulder-length hair, matching hazel eyes, muscular build, and he had a scar that ran down his left cheek-bone like he had been sliced by a knife."

"That's really good, Aubrey, really. I will need you too work with sketch artist in a little while, is that ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok... Aubrey, could I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Sure..."

"Have you given any consideration to what you are going to do reguarding the baby?"

"A little... I want to keep it..." At Olivia's shocked expression, Aubrey felt the need to explain, "I'm pro-life. I can't see how killing a baby helps anyone."

"I know, but you are still so young. You haven't even graduated college yet. Are you sure you want that bagage? Are you sure you want a constant reminder of your attack?" This girl is nuts!

"Yes. Why would I blame my baby for my rape? Just because it's part rapist doesn't make it all his, it does have half me. And I have always sided with the nurture side of the nature vs. nurture debate. I've always viewed blaming your actions on anyone but yourself a cop out because, yes you have all these bad influences in your life, however you are the one who chose to do what you did... If that makes any sense. A baby is innocent and pure, beginning life with a fresh slate... I guess I can't really describe accurately why I feel the way I do about it. All I know is, I love kids. And in a way, I'm jealous of their innocence. I probably haven't seen as many terrible things as you may have, but I have seen my fair share since I can remember."

_Ring, ring, ring_

"I'm sorry, just a moment please." Aubrey said. She's earned a break. All the hell that's ahead for her and all... She looks down at her caller id and smiles ever so slightly. She has a beautiful smile. So comforting and reassuring. She would make a good counselor. "Hello?"

"Hey Lanah Baby! How was your first day of school?... That's awesome chick-a-dee! I'm so proud of you!!... No, hon, I won't be able to visit for awhile... Why? Because I have some really hard tests coming up and I need to be here to study for them... I promise I will be back for your birthday... Yes, I will bring Jake-y with me... I love you too, baby... Yeah, honey, I'm kind of busy right now so can I call you back later tonight, Lanah Baby?... Ok, love you, and could you tell mama and Layla, Karigan, Braedyn, Landon, and Annie I love them too?... Ok baby, love you, bubye baby." She ended her phone call looking much more relaxed. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, it's fine. May I ask who that was?" I must admit that was one interesting one-sided conversation.

"That was my... I guess you could call her my adopted niece... When I was younger my parents weren't the greatest and this older lady, Rose, took me under her wing and not long after started introducing me as her adopted daughter to people. She had a son and two granddaughters at the time, Makayla or Layla, and Karigan. Then her son, Scot, remarried and had Braedyn, Landon, Allanah or Lanah, and Bradleigh Annabelle or Annie. Layla and Karigan aren't extremely younger than me so they pretty much consider me their big sis, but I remember when the rest of them were babies and they all view me as their aunt, and Lanah is my baby. She's the second youngest and the biggest drama queen of them all. I, personally, think its just because she craves affection. When I visit she keeps jumping off the bed into my arms and wants to cuddle up and read a book. And heaven forbid I play with Annie or one of the other kids without her. I think she does it cuz she knows I love her. I'd do anything for her... I know it's wierd but when I've had a hard day of classes, I call her just to hear her beg me to come home. The other kids aren't as attached to me as Lanah is, but they do get upset when I don't visit for awhile and I haven't been there since that party."

"May I ask why?"

"I was embarrassed. Ma'amaw Rose is a strict old-school christian who can get anybody to tell her anything and I couldn't risk her finding out about what I did at that party. I told them about the proposal of course but I didn't tell them where or how. When she asked I told her I had a class and I had to go. I haven't talked to her since."

I finished interviewing Aubrey, had her work with a sketch artist, and sent her home, then notified Cregan about the new case. Fin and I spent the rest of the day running down leads that led nowhere and quickly decided on an early dinner break.

"You gonna finish that Liv? You barely touched anything on your plate."

"Sorry, just thinking..."

"About?"

"Callin it quits early and checking on El. I haven't seen him since I took him to the hospital that day."

"Why, Liv? You know you his girl."

I had to laugh at that one! "Yeah right, in case you haven't noticed, he either hardly talks to me or yells at me as of late."

"C'mon, baby girl, can't you see what he's playin' at? He has it bad for you and is frustrated dat since Kath left you haven't shown any int'rest and he don't know how to make the first move."

"And you know all this how?" Yeah right, he's just playin with me.

"It's a guy thing... What?! It is!" Fin replied indignantly to Liv's look that clearly read, Yeah, right.

**I really enjoyed writing the beginning of this story, and trust me, it will all be E/O and all the out there plots will come together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/**

**Olivia's POV**

As I walked out of the precinct, I considered what Fin had told me... Could Elliot actually have any feelings for me? Other than platonic? I drove to the hospital on autopilot... the thought that Elliot might even possibly have feelings for me making my heart soar. However, who am I kidding, me wouldn't want me... no one would.

The walk up to the hospital from my parking spot seemed to go on forever, I almost want to run in there and find Elliot just to be sure he really did survive that terrible night.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?" The elderly looking nurse asks rousing me from my thoughts. It must not have taken me as long to get here as I thought.

"Which room is Det. Elliot Stabler in? I'm his partner Det. Olivia Benson." I said flashing my badge. I know most of the nurses here, but she must be new...

"Room 410 in the west wing, ma'am."

"Please, Olivia." might as well be friendly, if she really is new we will be running into each other quite a bit. "Thank you." I say as I head in that direction.

When I entered Elliot's room, the first thing I noticed was his light snoring, as if he were just resting... as if nothing had ever happened.

I'm not sure how long I had just stood there watching him sleep, but when the door opened, I jumped about a mile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Olivia. I'll just-"

"It's ok, Maureen. I'll let you visit with him, I've been here long enough. Besides, I'm on call and since I'm in here, I can't have my phone on so I might have to go to work. I'll talk to you later." Might as well lie and play the work card, she needs her time with her dad.

I almost made it to the door when Maureen caught me by my upper arm, surprising me to death.

"Olivia, it's ok, I didn't mean to run you off. I just thought you'd want some time with dad.-"

"It's fine, you hardly ever get to spend any time with him, don't worry about me. I'll see him later-"

"Liv! Could you let me finish a thought please?" Maureen said with a laugh. So she's really not upset with me? I was under the impression she blamed me for El not being around so much when she was growing up. "As I was saying, I just thought you and daddy were having some personal time when I first came in, but now I see he's sleeping so I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Talk about catching me off guard! "Uh... ummm... ye-yeah of course, Maureen, what's going on?"

"Well, ummm, I just wanted to say... thank you for saving dad. He told us all about it, and I must say I highly doubt that it would have turned out nearly as well if dad had been the one that had to kiss Stuckey!" Maureen laughed, "I mean seriously, could you see dad kissing him?"

"Haha, yeah I was actually just thinking about that earlier, but your dad would have been able to figure something out. The only reason I even did that was to distract him, make him trust me. If the situation were reversed, your dad could have shown they were connected by sharing a common hatred like I did, although since that fell through, I had no choice but to go with the seductress angle. Your dad would have probably got him with the common hatred angle, he plays it well, and sometimes he even convinces me."

"Liv, you know dad doesn't really hate you, right?"

"It's hard to be sure sometimes. And besides, I was supposed to go with him to that lab, and if I had, maybe it would have turned out differently..."

"So... he never told you???" Maureen's eyes grew wide as she asked.

"Told me... what?" I ask cautiously. What could she possibly be talking about?

"Uh, ok not my place to say, but when dad wakes ask him about the conversation we had last week and tell him if he isn't honest I'll set you straight." Maureen said as she left.

Ok so that was really wierd... What isn't he telling me? Could it be he wants a new partner? It was my fault things turned out the way they did...

"Liv? Liv. Olivia!?" OMG!!! I must have dozed off, but how that's possible in these stupid hospital chairs I'll never know!

"Huh? What was that?"

"Have you been here all night?" Elliot asked totally confusing me.

"What? All night?" I looked around taking in my surroundings. The sun is bright and there is a blanket on me... I must have stayed the night! "Uhhh... well it sure looks that way..." I started to say when a yawn and need to stretch caught me off guard.

"When did you get here?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"About 7:30pm... yesterday apparently... you were sleeping, then Maureen came in for a bit an--, oh yeah! I sat down for a minute. I was going to leave if you didn't wake up within half an hour cause I was exhausted. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" I've gotta get to work, HELLO!!! New case!

"About 8am. Why? I heard Cregan gave us both 2 weeks off." Uh oh now El is all curious... Uhhh... wish I could take that time off now and just stay here but I took that case so I've got to see it through.

"I didn't take any time off and I have really got to get moving because I caught a case yesterday around 11ish or noon, so I'll see you later." I got up and straightened up my shirt and hair a bit and was almost out the door when El's voice stopped me.

"Is it a high priority case?"

"The vic doesn't remember anything from that night, because she had been drunk, other than a guy that was hitting on her at her own engagement party... which was three months ago... she didn't even realize she had been raped till she found out she was pregnant."

"Is it possible both parties were drunk? It wouldn't be rape and you could take the day off... and stay here with me." He said that last part so softly I barely caught it, and if I hadn't seen his mouth moving I wouldn't have believed it! Elliot asked me to stay the day with him!!! Why had I been so stubborn and turned down those two weeks off?!

"She's sure he wasn't drunk and, El, as much as I would like to take the day off, I've gotta find this guy." Awkward silent staring ensued for a few minutes until I broke the ice again, "You won't believe what the vic has decided to do with the baby."

"Well, I guess, if it's something you don't think I'd believe, she wants to keep it?"

"Yeah, she was really sweet about it too. She said that she didn't see the point in blaming the actions of a parent on an innocent child."

"She's one smart cookie."

"But, El, she's a sophomore in college and hardly keeping her head above water, she can't possibly believe she's actually going to be able to finish college."

"You never know, there are tons of scholarships out there now-a-days for single moms."

"OK, well I've got to get to work-- speaking of." Saved by the pink panther ring tone alerting me that Cregan is calling me.

"Benson."

_"Liv, we caught a break in your case last night. Same MO as another only that time he left his DNA, but it wasn't untill just recently was he put into the system. Darren McMarks. Fin picked him up earlier this morning and is interrogating him now."_

"OK, that's great, I'll be in--"

_"You will do no such thing. I know about the little stay in the hospital last night so either you take at least a week of vacation time or I will make it a weeks unpaid suspension. Understood?"_

"How did you find out?"

_"Nurse Regina gave me a call when she found you last night in the chair by his bedside. Don't worry about the case it's being handled. I'll call you if we need you, but you need to take some time to take care of yourself."_

"Yes, sir."

_"See you later, Liv."_

"Bye." Well that was an unexpected turn of events...

"What did the cap say?"

"That I am on leave for a week like it or not... and my case is basically solved...", you know... now would be a good time to bring up the whole `he didn't tell you?!` thing...

"Ummm... El?"

"Yeah, Livvy?"

"Last night when Maureen was here we were talking... and she told me to tell you to quote ask him about the conversation we had last week and tell him if he isn't honest I'll set you straight**. **You wouldn't happen to know what she's talking about would you?"

"Ummm... I'd rather talk to you about that later this afternoon, after I get out of this damned bed. Is that ok with you?"

Uh oh, I think I hit a nerve. This may not be so good. "Sure... so whats on the agenda for today?"

"Getting the heck out of dodge and into something that doesn't show my ass," DARN IT!!! LOL!!!, "and then I was thnking maybe we could grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"That sounds good, when do you get out?"

"I think they said 1pm... do you think I could sweet talk you into dropping by my appartment and grabbing me a change of clothes? Pretty please?" Elliot asked with a laugh.

"Course. I need a change and a shower too, so I'll go do that now so I can get back here at noon..."

"Why noon?"

"Just in case. That way if I hit traffic I've got plenty of time to spare and I won't have to illegally turn on my siren." I joked back.

"Ok, so where would you like to grab lunch?"

"Its up to you sicky!" I said with an insurpressable grin.

"Well then Olive Garden it is!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait!**

After Olivia showered, changed, fixed her hair and make-up, and got Elliot a change of clothes, she was on her way back to the hospital. Yet again, operating on auto-pilot... well she was until her phone started squealing in the silence of the vehicle and brought her back to the present. Without even checking her caller id, Liv flipped her phone open and hit the pretty green SEND button. "Benson."

"Uh, hi. It's Aubrey." _Not good._

"Aubrey? What's wrong? Are you alright, sweetie?" Olivia asked when she realized Aubrey was sobbing.

"I'm scared... Something's wrong, my stomach hurts so bad. I think I'm losing the baby! What should I do?!" Aubrey sobbed harder.

"OK, hon, take a deep breath and try to calm down. I want you to hang up and call 9-1-1, I will meet you at the hospital, OK?" _The poor thing._

"OK... thank you." Aubrey whispered as she hung up.

_Well, it looks like Olive Garden has been put on hold._

**Mercy Hospital**

Olivia made it to Mercy with half an hour to spare before Elliot was to be released which gave him plenty of time to change without pulling any stitches in his hurry to get out of the hospital.

"Hey, El?"

"Oh! Thank you! You're a life saver, ya know?" Elliot said as he accepted his clothes from Liv.

"While you are getting changed, I am gonna go see if I can get the nurse to tell me if my vic was brought in yet."

"I thought you said you were ordered to take a week off?"

"I was, up until she called me sobbing about thinking she was miscarrying. She sounded so devastated, and I promised her I would be here when she got here." Olivia said somberly.

"So, I'm guessing that means that Olive Garden is off then?" _Wow, he sounded disappointed. I wonder what's going on inside that noggin of his._

"Just depends on how long she wants me here for. Her fiancee is prolly on his way too, and she'll most likely be fine when he gets here. She sounded like she was really in love with him when I talked to her at the station."

"I'll hold you to it!" Elliot laughed.

"Ok, curiosity has killed this cat, what is it that you need to tell me?!"

"Well, if I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Elliot laughed.

"Urgh, fine then, you dress, I'm gonna go talk to that nurse now." Olivia gave in.

_Why would she care that she's losing a baby she didn't even know she was carrying up until yesterday? Her rapists child. Most every other vic I've met would be relieved that they didn't have to deal with that drama. Aubrey seems so sweet, but very naive. How can she possibly think she could actually raise this child. Well, at least she will make a good mother. She's sweet and loving and caring, the perfect motherly type. She's certainly not the type to be abusive._

"Hey Regina, I was wondering if you could tell me if Aubrey White was brought in? She's a vic of mine and she asked me to meet her here."

"She is in the ER, curtain 4."

"Thanks." Liv said over her shoulder as she made her way to the ER.

"Aubrey?"

"Det. Benson!" Aubrey cried. There was a male doctor and male nurse standing over her trying to get her to spread her legs while Aubrey laid there looking down right terrified, both of the men and what was happening to her.

"Excuse me, who gave you permission to be back here?" The doctor yelled.

"My name is Det. Olivia Benson, NYPD SVU. I doubt you are gonna get very far with her without a female doctor, this young lady has been traumatized recently."

With that the doctor left and returned with Dr. St. Clair. Dr. St. Clair was a sweet older woman who knows what it takes to get a rape vic to open up. As soon as St. Clair entered the room and assumed control over the situation, Aubrey calmed down considerably.

"Now, Aubrey, I'm going to give you an iv of magnesium sulfate to stop the contractions and see if that doesn't get us anywhere. Seeing as how the amniotic sac has not ruptured and you are only 3 cm dialated, I believe we have an excellent chance of saving your baby."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Aubrey said to St. Clair.

"Don't thank me, just doing my job, hon. Now, I want you on bed rest for the next month, only getting up and moving around when you absolutely have to. And I would like you to stay over night so that we can keep an eye on you to make sure everything is fine with the baby. Also, and probably most importantly, no stress. Stress causes the majority of the miscarriages I see, and it most likely caused this near miss. I understand some stressors are unaviodable, but do your best to minimize your stress levels. Understood?" St. Clair said.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am."

"Would you like me to call someone for you? Your fiancee or Rose or your parents or anybody?" Olivia asked concernedly.

"Jake is working, my parents are both deceased, and I really don't want this to be how Rosie finds out so I'll just wait until Jake gets off work."

"Ok, I'm sorry 'bout your parents. May I ask what happened? You had only mentioned that they weren't the greatest." Olivia said.

"My mom died when I was twelve of breast cancer and my dad was killed in a drunk driving accident two years ago, and he was the one drunk." Aubrey said, never removing her eyes from the floor tile that had captured her interest.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, they weren't even really my parents. I was adopted."

"Still, it must have been hard on you?"

"Not really, Mom's passing more so than Dad's I guess. At least she pretended like she cared eventho I know she didn't. Dad was a drunk and I would be lying if I said I was anything but relieved to hear about the accident. The other driver was alright thankfully."

"Have you ever considered trying to find your birth parents? You are over 18 and I know in certain cases you can get their names from the adoption center if they okayed it."

"Right now, I really just don't know. I mean, I want too, but at the same time I'm worried that they don't want me. I mean, hello, why else would they have given me up?" Aubrey said dejectedly.

"Maybe your mom was just too young to take care of you, or had some other kind of problem that prevented her from being able to keep you? I've seen it many times."

"I don't know. No stress, so I can't now, my stomach would be doing so many flip flops that I'll prolly pass out even if I weren't pregnant."

"OK, well, I'll let you rest. Call me if you need me, day or night, and I'll be here in a jiff." Olivia assured her with a smile.

"OK, see you later Det. Benson."

"You can call me Olivia, we are going to be seeing plenty of each other over the next few months." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you, Olivia."

"Bye."

**Ok, not sure where to go with it after this. 4 choices**

**A) Olivia and Elliot go out to dinner together and talk about the case and random stuff until Liv remembers what Maureen said and asks him about it, only to be interupted by another case.**

**B) Dinner, talk about case, Olivia asks about what Maureen says and Elliot chickens out and says something else, called out on a case, and well the rest after that is a surprise!**

**C) When they get to Olive Garden, Elliot is too tired so Olivia takes him by his apartment and he asks her to stay and ... another surprise twist!**

**D) Total surprise that I have cooked up.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I know I haven't posted in forever, but I want your honest opinion. Should I bother continuing with this story? I'm not really feeling it, and I can't help but feel like I'm not that great of a writer anyway. However, if there's anybody that actually wants me to continue, I will. I really do love to write, but there are so many people on here that write better than me that I feel like I can't compete. So let me know how you feel about this story and I will either delete it or continue. The choice is yours.

P.S.

While I want your honest opinion, please no flames. I beat myself up enough as it is, thanks.


End file.
